


if the world ends (i hope i'm in my living room with best friends)

by garconrouge



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Interior Decorating, M/M, Moving In Together, No Plot/Plotless, Painting, Pizza, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, abdi is a mess, because jonas hates his friends, brief reference to binders, excessive use of dulux colour chart names, hatred of magnolia, just some absolutely dumbass lads trying to decorate a flat, like literally fuck that colour stop painting your walls magnolia, lot of bickering about paint, pineapple on pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garconrouge/pseuds/garconrouge
Summary: “Red?” Carlos asked, making a face of disgust at Abdi, “who has a red living room?”“David and Matteo, if they buy this paint!”--In which Matteo and David are finally moving in to their first flat together. Their friends offer to help decorate, and it goes about as well as you'd expect.





	if the world ends (i hope i'm in my living room with best friends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyellowcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/gifts).



> Huge props to Nat @theyellowcurtains for being part of the creation of this idea! This mess wouldn't exist without you :')
> 
> the title is from living room song by the wonder years

“Red.” Abdi said, voice full of confidence and arms full of tins of paint. The five of them were standing in the middle of a DIY store, and Abdi had taken it upon himself to dictate the paint colours they were to purchase. 

Matteo and David had spent the last few months looking for an apartment. While the two of them liked living where they did, Matteo with Linn and Hans, and David with his sister Laura, they needed their own space. The two of them were rarely ever without one another any more, and it seemed pointless to live apart. 

When they’d told their friends they’d found an apartment, they’d all been ecstatic. All of them were eager to help in one way or another- Kiki had bought them a set of throw cushions, Amira and Hanna offered to show Matteo how to do different household chores ( _ “I know how to hoover” he’d insisted, but they would not listen) _ , and Mia sent them fridge magnets from Barcelona. Each gesture was lovely and unexpected, but none so much as how eagerly the boys had offered themselves up to help. They started yelling the moment the news was announced, Carlos half strewn over Jonas in excitement as he yelled about wallpaper and how his mother had shown him how to properly paint a skirting board.

This feverish enthusiasm is how they found themselves in the paint aisle of OBI, the five of them carrying a whole spectrum of colours as they debated over which was best to use for the living room walls.

“Red?” Carlos asked, making a face of disgust at Abdi, “who has a red living room?”

“David and Matteo, if they buy this paint!” 

“If they buy that paint their walls will look like Jonas.”

“Why would the walls look like me?” Jonas asked, nearly dropping a small can of  _ Soft Truffle  _ as he turned to face the others. 

“You wear a lot of red,” Carlos said, as if this was a known fact.

“You do,” David agreed, laughter in his voice. Even after all this time, that laughter still made flowers bloom in Matteo’s lungs. A wonderful feeling, even if it did make breathing substantially more difficult.

“Burgundy,” Matteo added, trying to quash a smile he just couldn’t hide.

“Burgundy, red, whatever- not a good colour for the walls,” Jonas decided, shifting the tins in his arms so that he was able to remove the offending can from Abdi’s hand and put it back on the shelf.

“Well that’s one colour down out of…” David paused to look around at the shelves, stacked high with different shades and colours, “about five thousand.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want wallpaper?” Abdi asked, which caused all five of them to groan. They’d spent the last hour and a half in the wallpaper aisle, and they still hadn’t anything for the bedroom. They’d called it quits for now. “Okay, okay; forget I asked.”

“What about this one?” Matteo asked, nodding towards the can of  _ Deep Fossil _ perched at the top of the pile in David’s arms. David had picked a lot of neutral tones, especially greys. Matteo, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea what types of colours should be used to paint a living room. He’d  _ seen _ living rooms, of course, been inside of tens of them throughout his life- but he’d never really deemed it important to pay close attention to how the walls were decorated. 

He’d grabbed paint cans at random, if he was honest. It was no surprise that he’d ended up carrying tins of  _ Mayan Yellow  _ and  _ Purple Wisdom.  _ Matteo had absolutely no idea what he was doing, and although he would never admit it, he was thankful for his friends being there with them. He knew David loved him, but he wasn’t sure he could stand being the only person picking out ridiculous colours.

_ If it wasn’t for David _ , he thought, _ this flat would end up a mess _ . Matteo watched as Jonas coaxed several tins of bright green paint out of Carlos’s arms, scolding them with something about _ “kitchen colours” _ . 

“Yeah, this one is nice,” David agreed, holding up the can of paint Matteo had gestured to. He was holding fewer cans than the others by far, a clear indicator that he had at least some idea what he was doing. Matteo particularly liked the look of the fossil colour- it was quite dark, but not so close to black that it’d look morbid on the walls. In the strangest way, it reminded him of David- especially of all the drawings strewn around his bedroom. Paint the colour of graphite etched lightly onto paper. He loved the idea. 

“What about,” Jonas said, turning on the spot from Abdi and Carlos to face Matteo and David, “we paint one wall this grey, and then the others white.”

“Why would we do that?” Abdi asked, his brow furrowing, perplexed. 

“Like a feature wall, dummy.” Carlos nudged him with an elbow, causing Abdi to trip, all the paint cans he was holding falling to the ground.

“Oh no…” David grimaced as they watched the boy fall, hitting the ground with an almighty clatter alongside the litany of cans. One split open as it hit the floor, and blue paint splattered out from the can, leaking over the cement floor below. 

“ _ Abdiiii,”  _ Jonas groaned, one hand on his forehead as he did so. Matteo looked around in panic, and felt his stomach drop when he saw a member of staff standing at the opposite end of the aisle, staring at the five of them in displeasure. She began to walk towards them, arms crossed in front of her and a sour expression on her face. 

“We’re going to have to pay for that, aren’t we,” Matteo muttered, kicking the paint can idly with his foot.

“It’s okay, we’ll get him back,” David reassured. 

They would indeed.

-

The five boys, now laden with interior decorating supplies and blue-stained shoes, were all but personally escorted out of the store. After the incident with the paint, the staff were anxious to see them leave. In the end, they bought a tin of the grey paint, several tins of plain white, a light orange for the kitchen, and a colour called  _ Spiced Honey _ that they’d finally settled on for the living room. The grey feature wall, they’d decided, would be for the bedroom. Everything was coming together nicely- even if they did have a distinct lack of furniture.

Who needs a sofa, anyway?

They arrived at Matteo and David’s new flat at around 3pm, bags heavy with supplies and feet already aching just from shopping. They all hurried inside, eager to drop what they were carrying, sit down, and give their limbs a rest.

The flat was still entirely empty. They’d only received the keys that morning, and had done nothing but marvel at the empty space until now. It seemed so large, and their voices echoed off every wall as they walked through the house. It seemed so barren at the moment, and it was hard to imagine themselves living there- but at the same time, it was exciting. A challenge. The two of them would spend the next part of their lives slowly building up this space, making it something entirely their own. A space on Earth constructed solely for them. 

Carlos, Jonas, and Abdi were sorting through the OBI bags, bickering between themselves as they did so. Matteo chuckled at them, shaking his head lightly before turning to David. Their eyes met instantly, and Matteo found himself lost within his boyfriend’s gaze. He didn’t think he’d ever get over just how beautiful David was, or stop marvelling at how he’d managed to make him his. 

“Welcome home, Matteo.” David smiled wide as he greeted him, joy so clear in his voice. It took everything within Matteo not to break into tears on the spot- no matter how cool he tried to be, there was no getting over the way he felt when he saw the boy he loved so happy. He walked towards David, sliding his arms around him with a grin. The two said nothing, merely grinning at each other for a few perfect seconds.  _ This is what happiness feels like,  _ Matteo thought,  _ and I wouldn’t give it up for the world. _

He leaned in closer to David, before finally bringing their lips together in a kiss. The first kiss of many in their new home. Matteo thought if his heart swelled with love any more than it already had, it may explode.

There was a knock on the door at that moment, and the two pulled apart to see who it was. Jonas rushed to the front door, and the moment it opened, Hans’ voice flooded through the room.

“Oh! It’s so nice in here. Linn, you must see! Look, the floors are so shiny!”

Linn was one of the only people Matteo knew who could drive, and certainly one of the only ones he’d  _ trust  _ to drive, and so he had asked her to transport what little furniture they were bringing with them to the new flat. He’d paid for the van, and he and David had filled it, but neither of them were actually able to drive it where it needed to go. 

“Do you have the stuff?” Matteo asked, walking towards where Hans and Linn were now making their way into the flat. 

“Yes, it’s all in the van out there. Do you want any help?” Linn asked, handing the keys over to Matteo. 

“We can manage,” Carlos rushed, his voice lined with a ridiculous confidence. Matteo knew he was bluffing- transporting the furniture inside would be much easier with seven pairs of hands as opposed to five- but Carlos was determined to dig his own grave to seem tough. 

“I expect a full tour when you’re done!” Hans enthused, smiling at the five of them before ushering Linn back out the door.

“We could probably have used their help,” Matteo said, rolling his eyes at his friend.

“No, I can do it!” Carlos protested, his arms shooting up into the air. 

“Go ahead then,” David laughed, and Matteo threw the keys over to Carlos, who caught them with ease. “I’m sure you can carry the bed frame indoors without our help.” Carlos’s face dropped, and the others laughed as he skulked outside towards the van.

The bed frame was brought through to the bedroom with ease, once Carlos had finally admitted that  _ okay,  _ maybe he wasn’t strong enough to carry it entirely by himself. David, Jonas, Carlos and Abdi had carried it on one shoulder each, like pallbearers, with Matteo flitting around the four of them to make sure they didn’t crash into any walls. They placed the bed in the centre of the room for now, so that they would be able to paint the walls without getting any of it on the bed. They hurried to bring everything else from the van and into the flat, eager to start work on painting. It was an odd order to do things, Matteo would admit, but they had sound reasoning. By the time they had finished painting, the five of them would be exhausted- and he didn’t want to have to move furniture in that state. It was much easier to bring it all in first and just move it later. 

It took them an hour to move all of the furniture into the right rooms. While they hadn’t brought much with them, a lot of it was heavy and needed several people to carry. When they were finally able to start painting, they began in the bedroom. 

The previous tenants had left the walls an awful magnolia colour, which Matteo had seen David scrunch his nose at the first time they’d viewed the flat. They decided that the back wall was to be painted grey, as the feature wall, and that the others would be painted white. The bed would go against the back wall when the paint was dry. That seemed like the right thing to do. 

They decided that Jonas, Abdi and Carlos would work on the grey back wall, and Matteo and David would make a start on covering the awful magnolia walls with the white paint they had bought.

David had insisted on placing down sheets before they started work, and Matteo could see why. They were using Jonas’s phone to play music through the room while they worked, and not two minutes into painting the back wall, Jonas waved the arm holding his paintbrush just a  _ little  _ too hard while dancing. This resulted in him splattering grey paint all over Abdi and the sheet beneath his feet. He laughed out an apology, and Abdi wiped the paint from above his eye, shock clear on his face as he did so. Carlos had to grab his arm to stop him from flicking paint back, to prevent an all-out paint fight. 

-

“Carlos, you’re brushing the wrong way,” came David’s voice, a few minutes into the calm after Jonas and Abdi’s storm.

“What? How do you paint the wrong way?” 

Matteo looked over to his friend and, sure enough, Carlos was indeed painting the wrong way. While Jonas and Abdi were both painting in long, vertical motions, Carlos had been focusing on a spot in the middle of the wall with short, horizontal swipes of paint. 

“You’re painting sideways, if you do that the lines will be noticeable when it dries. You need to paint up and down,” Matteo placed his hands over Carlos’s on the paint brush, and proceeded to make long, exaggerated vertical stripes over the horizontal patch he’d been working on. “Like this, see?”

“Alright, alright,” Carlos said, pulling his hand away from Matteo to take back control of the paint brush. “I’ve got it.” He demonstrated this by mimicking Matteo’s actions, making great long stripes up and down the walls, even more comically exaggerated than Matteo’s had been. He was even bending at the knees to reach further down. 

“You’re going to hurt your back like that,” Matteo told him, but Carlos was determined not to listen. Matteo sighed, shaking his head at his friend before turning back to the wall he and David were painting, picking up the paint roller he’d set down moments before.

“I don’t see why you get rollers and me and Carlos have to use brushes,” Abdi said, waving his paintbrush in the air. Flecks of grey flew from the bristles, landing across Matteo and David’s faces.

“That is why,” David laughed, rubbing at the paint strewn across his face. “If you had a paint roller you’d be unstoppable.”

“Who says I’m stoppable with a brush?” at this, he brandished the paintbrush he held as if it were a sword, with a sharp flick of his wrist. There was a snap as the paintbrush cut through the air, and Matteo watched as the bristles became detached from the wooden handle, the head of the paintbrush flying across the room. It hit the white wall with a thud, before bouncing off and landing on one of the sheets on the floor. Matteo looked at the wall beside him in shock, only to see a large grey splodge of paint in the middle of the white he’d laid so carefully. 

“ _ Abdiiiiii… _ ” It was all four of them groaning this time, David leaning backwards on the spot, his hands covering his eyes. 

“We just spent so long painting that…” 

“I’m sorry! I’ll paint over it!” He grabbed the roller from Matteo, who could do nothing but grab the air as it left his grasp, and proceeded to roll white paint atop the grey. This may have worked well if the paint had been left to dry, but while it was still wet, the only thing Abdi achieved was spreading the grey paint around, merely making a much larger mess than the one he’d already created.

“You’re going to ruin it, give it here,” Jonas tutted, placing his own roller in the tray on the floor, removing Matteo’s from Abdi’s possession. “That’s not how you do it. You need to wait for it to dry,  _ then  _ you paint over it. Although I can’t imagine grey is going to be easy to hide with white.”

“I’m sorry, guys.” Abdi winced. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Matteo decided, picking up his roller from the floor. He’d have to wash it now, he knew. There was no other way to remove the grey mess Abdi had spread, “you guys finish the back wall, we’ll just paint around the grey for now. I’m gonna wash this.”

The four of them cheered lightly to answer his instruction, and he left them in the bedroom, going to the bathroom sink to clean the paint roller. He took his phone out on the way. They’d been painting for some time now. He’d never realised just how long it could take to paint a room, even if there were so many of them. Although, he figured, they would probably have worked a lot quicker if they’d had any idea what they were doing. Looking at the clock on his phone, he was surprised to see that it was now 5pm, two hours since they’d arrived back in their new flat. They hadn’t eaten since noon, and his stomach was starting to voice its complaints. 

He turned on the sink, putting the roller under the water to rinse away the paint. The bathroom was the only room of the flat that they’d been happy with, and didn’t feel a need to redecorate. The floor and walls were all nicely tiled, a white and black theme that spanned the whole room. It worked well, and considering neither he nor David knew the first thing about how to retile a bathroom, they figured it might as well stay as is.

Matteo washed the grey from the roller, rubbing at it with his fingers to work the paint out of the wool. Pizza, he decided. He was going to order pizza. He hadn’t eaten in hours, and besides, the five of them deserved it. Even if they had only managed to paint two walls in an hour.

He returned to the bedroom, leaning on the door frame and watching the others as they worked. Matteo couldn’t help the stupid grin that grew on his face as he looked over the four of them, his best friends making the finishing touches to the back wall, and the boy he adored trying his best to paint around the large grey mark Abdi had made. There were no words to express how he felt in that moment, surrounded by the people he cared about the most in the world as they helped to decorate his new home. Part of him still felt as if there was no way this could possibly be his life. There was always the sneaking fear that one day he was going to wake up alone, and find that he was late for school once again, and everything between then and now had been a dream. That he never really had David, that he was still just a closeted, scared boy. 

David turned from the wall they’d been painting, which was now finished, bar the grey mess in one corner. He smiled at Matteo, putting his paint roller down and walking towards him. 

“You okay?” he asked, meeting his gaze. Matteo felt his breathing hitch as he did so. He was never sure what it was about David’s eyes, but something within them made his heart race and a wave of love wash over him. He loved him more than he could ever hope to express. Matteo walked towards David, dropping his head to his shoulder and wrapping him in an embrace.

“I’m okay. I just can’t believe this is real…” he replied, voice half-muffled by David’s shoulder.

“It’s real,” David assured him, his arms coming to wrap around Matteo, one on his back and another on the back of his neck. “You’re here with me, in our new flat. I love you, and I’m not going away any time soon.” 

Matteo nestled closer into David’s shoulder, holding him tightly and relishing in the euphoria washing over him. He had never been as content in life as he was now, in this moment, with his boyfriend and best friends around him, building a new life with the person he loved so deeply. “I want to live in this moment,” Matteo mumbled. David stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, a wordless agreement. 

“We can,” he added, swaying the two of them slightly.

They stayed like that for a few moments, the connection between the two of them drowning out the music, and laughter, and noise from their friends. He really could stay like this forever, he thought. Let the world pass the two of them by, just stay in David’s arms forever and be content. The building could fall down around them, and that wouldn’t matter, because they had each other.

The building  _ could  _ have fallen down around them, or at least Matteo feared it could when he heard a clatter coming from the three boys at the other end of the room. Dragging his head up from David’s shoulder and looking over at them, he saw Jonas laying on the floor, flat over his own paint tray. Carlos and Abdi were looking down at him in shock, Carlos slowly falling into laugher. Jonas pushed himself up onto his knees, and Matteo and David began to laugh as they saw the paint covering his shoulder, half of his chest, and his upper arm. He was covered in the grey he’d been applying to the wall, and looked down at himself in surprise.

“I got my shoe caught in the sheet…” he said in a sigh, shaking his head at himself. 

“You’re supposed to paint the walls,” David pointed out, “not yourself.” Jonas flipped him off, grimacing before walking out of the room to clean himself up. 

“You guys want pizza?” Matteo asked, taking his phone from his pocket and waving it in the air for emphasis. Abdi and Carlos dropped their paintbrushes, walking towards Matteo and David, excited. Matteo opened the delivery app while the three of them discussed what they wanted to order.

“Jonas!” Carlos shouted, jerking his head upwards as if it would help his voice carry, “We’re ordering pizza, what do you want?”

“Uhhh, ham and pineapple please!” he shouted back, to a chorus of groans from everyone still in the room. They were all in agreement that pineapple had  _ no place  _ on a pizza, but Jonas insisted on ordering it anyway. Sometimes he didn’t even want pineapple, he just wanted to annoy his friends- he’d end up picking the pineapple chunks off once the food arrived.

“He can have that as a platter,” Matteo laughed, selecting the right option on his phone. There was no way anybody else would be having a slice of Jonas’s desecrated pizza, and so ordering him the platter consisting of a half pizza and chips seemed to be the fairest option. 

Abdi and David got a spicy chicken pizza to share, Carlos ordered a mozzarella, and Matteo got an outrageous amount of mozzarella sticks, with a plan to steal as many slices of the other two pizzas as he could manage. He added portions of chips and an assortment of drinks to the order, paid, and turned to the others in the room.

“We should start on the other walls.”

Carlos and Abdi groaned, and David shook his head at them. “Go wash your paint brushes in the sink, make sure you get all of the grey out. And check on Jonas, please.”

The two walked out, mumbling complaints as they did so. It was all bluster, Matteo could tell- they had all been eager to help out. The hunger was just getting to them, and the moment their stomachs were full they’d be enthusiastic about painting the flat once again. 

Matteo picked up his tray and paint roller from the floor, moving it from the now-drying wall to the one beside it. Now he could see what the white wall looked like, he hated the magnolia colour even more. It reminded him of his grandmother’s house. He brought the roller to the wall as fast as he could, keen to hide the awful pale yellow already there.

“Do you think Jonas is okay?” David asked, poking at Matteo’s sides lightly. 

“I hope he drowns in the paint,” Matteo laughed back, looking over at where Jonas had fallen. There was a large grey mark on the sheets David had put down. If he hadn’t have placed them there, their new floors would be covered in grey paint by now.

“Oh but if he drowns, who would we get to paint the other wall?”

“Shit, that’s a good point.” David smiled at him, resting his head on Matteo’s shoulder for a moment until Carlos, Abdi, and Jonas returned. Jonas was now wearing Carlos’s hoodie, and his now ruined shirt was balled up in his hands. 

“What should I do with this?” he asked, holding it into the air. David pointed towards the bin they’d set up in the hallway, and Jonas dropped the shirt into it. 

“You guys paint that wall,” Matteo instructed, pointing to the one wall which was still entirely magnolia. Matteo couldn’t wait to see it all disappear. The three of them got to work, and David and Matteo turned back to their own wall. 

They worked in peace for a while, music still playing from Jonas’s phone, which had been placed on the bed in the middle of the room. After having already finished one set of walls, they were now in a rhythm that helped them work much faster than before. There were a lot less incidents, too- whether it was from hunger or determination, the five of them were much quieter this time around. By the time they heard a knock at the door, Matteo and David had almost finished painting their wall. 

“I’ll get it,” Matteo offered as he heard the knock, putting the paint roller down in the tray and hurrying out of the room. He’d grown even hungrier over the half hour or so that had passed since ordering, and his stomach was beginning to hurt. He swung the door open and greeted the delivery driver. He was a very small, stocky man, and Matteo couldn’t help but think of all the pizzeria-worker stereotypes he’d ever seen as he took the food from his hands. The man said goodbye with a nod, turning away from Matteo, who closed the door with his foot. 

“Pizza!” Matteo shouted, bringing the food down to rest on his desk, which they’d placed in the living room for now. Seeing as the furniture in Matteo’s old flat mostly belonged to the landlord or Linn, and David had lived with his sister previously, they had not yet bought an actual dining table. They didn’t have a sofa, either- Laura had given them two ridiculously large bean bags to use for now. Matteo kind of wanted to keep them. 

The others came into the room with a round of whoops. Matteo opened the various boxes and handed out the food, before grabbing his mozzarella sticks and a slice of David’s pizza and laying back on the closest bean bag.

“We’ll need to save for a sofa,” David said as he came to rest beside him. Matteo shuffled down so that he could lean against his boyfriend, a mozzarella stick hanging out of his mouth as he did so.

“I like the beanbags,” Matteo said, taking the food from his mouth so he could speak, “they’re cooler than a sofa.”

“I’m with Matteo,” Carlos agreed, holding a slice of his pizza high like a toast, “I wish I had a bean bag.” 

“They aren’t good for your back though,” Jonas said, picking the pineapple off of the slice he was holding. 

“And I don’t need any more back pain,” David laughed, “I have enough as it is.” 

Matteo couldn’t argue there- he knew his boyfriend’s binder caused him pain, and he didn’t want anything to add to that. However, he was never one to admit defeat so easily. “Well, I’ll just have to give you a massage then,” he teased. David chuckled and ran a hand through Matteos’s hair, pulling him closer and kissing him. 

Everything seemed to have fallen into place for Matteo. He had a place of his own, and a boy that he loved so dearly- and despite what he had feared for so long, he hadn’t had to sacrifice his friends to gain that happiness. There were so many things happening on Earth right now, both good and bad. Incredible events and places around the world- but none of them mattered to him. There was no place in the universe that Matteo would rather have been than here, lying on an oversized and understuffed beanbag, a box of mozzarella sticks in his lap, surrounded by his friends and kissing somebody who meant more to him than anything else in the world.

The past few years had been hard for him. But now, the best part of his life was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at sourflorenzi.tumblr.com


End file.
